The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Red Bayberry, botanically known as Myrica rubra, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘N1MR09’.
‘N1MR09’ is the product of a selection program started by the inventor in 2002 in a cultivated area of Knoxfield, Victoria, Australia. The primary focus of the selection program is to produce new cultivars of Red Bayberry with fruit having improved sweetness, a good sugar:acid ratio, a palatable low resin taste along with uniform fruit size and colour.
‘N1MR09’ was selected in 2008 from a mature planting of twelve cutting-propagated genotypes which the inventor had originally grown from out-crossed seed collected from China. The inventor is unable to identify either the male or the female parent. A later planting comprising 141 seedlings from a second batch of seed were evaluated for fruit quality in 2010. The combination of traits displayed by ‘N1MR09’ was not found in any of the 141 seedlings. Hence, ‘N1MR09’ is considered to be a unique cultivar.